House of hogs
by mephadowfan13
Summary: Ever what life out of SEGA and archive is for our favorite little hedgehogs? well wonder no more! request a character if you wish to see them in the story and rated m for later. i will also put ur fan characters in as well but dont ruin my mephadow goods
1. Chapter 1

House of hog chap 1. Arrival of mephiles and silver

Amy: sonikku!

Sonic: Amy stop acting out your character!

Shadow: why has SEGA turned me emo why why why

Sonic: shadow be quiet I have an announcement to make

Shadow: ?

Sonic: the house of hog-

Shadow: im not a god damn pig!

Sonic: er…as I was saying *sticks hands up* the house of hog likes to introduce silver and mephiles ^_^

Shadow and Amy: *clap their hands*

A white hedgehog with marijuana spikes appears and so does a black and gray pale hedgehog appear. Shadow stared at the black and gray one. When the black and gray one looked at him shadow looked away and blushed.

Scourge: hey its marijuana! don't do drugs mister marijuana…that sounded smarter in my head

?:its silver

?:and im mephiles

Scourge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH two shadows o my mother fucking god!

Silver: your strange I don't think I saw u at the character introduction or the script in any sonic games

Scourge: im from the archive series that's y im not in there

Mephiles: and I believe that black and red hedgehog is copying me

Shadow: im no faker u son of a bitch I was born this way dammit!

Mephiles: for a fake u sure are LOUD!

Shadow: for a hedgehog u sure are BITCHY!

Mephiles: for a hedgehog u sure are…um…uh…SEXY!

Shadow: DON'T CALL ME SEXY U FANBOY!

Mephiles: I CAN CALL U WHAT EVER I WANT

Amy: y does mephiles look like sonikku and shadows child?

Everyone besides Amy: O_O

Sonic: amy I have never touched shadow like that in years (omgs sonadow?)

Shadow: am I cooking tonight?

Sonic: its amys turn

Shadow: ima go see my best friend tails

Sonic: hes my fluffy little best friend!

Metal sonic: hes my fluffy little sex toy so I get to see him first

Shadow: D=

Mephiles: where do I sleep

Sonic: in shadows room ^_^ silver can sleep in amys


	2. Chapter 2

_**House of hog Chap.2 Weird shit starts happening**_

_**Shadow: I want to go on the computer mephiles D=**_

_**Mephiles: its my computer**_

_**Shadow: Bull it's the computer sonic bought for MY ROOM**_

_**Suddenly Ronald McDonald appeared from the wall**_

_**Ronald: can u keep it down im trying to stuff hamburgers down a kids throat**_

_**Shadow: sorry Donald**_

_**Mephiles: O_O y the fuck-**_

_**Shadow: he came with the house**_

_**Mephiles: doesn't make sense whatsoever Shadow -.-**_

_**Shadow: can I have the computer now**_

_**Mephiles: no**_

_**Shadow gets the greatest idea ever to get the computer.**_

_**Shadow:*sits down on the bed* mephi-kun**_

_**Mephiles: what now shad *turns around to see shadow looking at him with the mighty uke face on the bed***_

_**Shadow: can I have the computer mephi-kun I wont hurt it I'll make it up to u**_

_**Mephiles: f-fine just don't do that whore *looks away with a nosebleed***_

_**Shadow: *thinks* heh I always win *gets on computer* now to rent a porno**_

_**Mephiles: O_O rent a porno?**_

_**Shadow: um NO! I meant find people on the internet yeah heh heh *sweat drops***_

_**Mephiles: whateva I need to get napkins**_

_**Shadows long search came to a close when he saaaaaaaaaaw…..Silver talking to a brown hedgehog.**_

_**Shadow: o hell no hes MAH MAN *runs outside***_

_**Shadow: silver!**_

_**Silver: O_O**_

_**Shadow: how dare u try to steal my man silver**_

_**Silver: what man?**_

_**Shadow: *points to a tree* that MAN**_

_**Silver: shadow I would like u to meet kirsty =D**_

_**Kirsty: hello -.-**_

_**Shadow: *all gentleman like* charmed to meet you m'lady**_

_**Kirsty: my first impression of u was a dumbass when I saw u**_

_**Shadow: how could u be so cruel *cries***_

_**Silver: kirsty don't be mean to shadow**_

_**Kirsty: ok silver *blush a teensy-weensy bit* bye *walks away***_

_**Shadow: I need mephi!**_

_**Silver: O_O**_

_**Eggman: *walks in* shadow I have fallen in love**_

_**Shadow: with who O_O**_

_**Eggman: with M.E. of course but knuckles won't let me talk to my love *cry***_

_**Shadow: omgs I must help joo cause I am awesome and cool and epic like that! **_

_**Eggman: thank u shadow *sniffle***_

_**Eggman and shadow teleport to angel island to see knuckles yelling at the master emerald.**_

_**Knuckles: do u think I don't know do u do u I know u like him I will just have to kill him!**_

_**M.E.: knuckles plz don't im srry**_

_**Shadow: hold it right there mister!**_

_**Knuckles: shadow wat are u doing here?**_

_**Shadow: I have come to help save the master emerald with Eggman**_

_**M.E.: eggy is here?**_

_**Shadow: yes he is M.E. he loves u go with him M.E. go with him**_

_**M.E.: *flies to Eggman* eggy!**_

_**Shadow: my work here is down**_

_**Meanwhile in shadows room**_

_**Mephiles: hm wat is the life of a uke feel like… I must find out! **_

_**Ronald: use my dildo**_

_**Mephiles: why do u have a dildo?**_

_**Ronald; for the kids of course *giggles and disappears***_

_**Mephiles: I was gonna ask shadow but this way is much more fun!**_

_**Shadow enters the room while mephiles had a dildo in his ass. Awkward silence of death.**_

_**Shadow: um srry is right now ur alone time O_O**_

_**Mephiles: no I was curious and it hurts **_

_**Metal sonic enters**_

_**Metal sonic: hey mephiles I heard-O_O *sees shadow trying to pull out a dildo from mephiles ass***_

_**Shadow and Mephiles: O_O**_

_**Squirrel flys in**_

_**Squirrel: awkward pun time!**_

_**Metal sonic: that's not how u pull that out u gotta stick it farther up**_

_**Mephiles: y**_

_**Metal sonic: cause that's ronalds trick dildo**_

_**After the removation of dildoman**_

_**Sonic: dinner is ready guys**_

_**Shadow: O_O o god no**_

_**Kirsty is not mine she is MephilesLover2010's character ^_^**_


End file.
